metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanden
Kanden is a lab experiment gone awry and a member of a species known as the Enoema. He is also one of the seven Bounty Hunters who appear in Metroid Prime Hunters. Biography .]] Kanden was the brainchild of the Enoema Living Weapons project, an experiment to create a so-called supersoldier that was invincible. However, Kanden's brain could not withstand the complicated neural combat encoding sequences. This completely transformed his mind, leaving him as a ferocious, unbelievably powerful and dangerously unpredictable monster. Kanden escaped the research lab, killing the scientists that created him, and destroying their laboratory. Kanden then took great advantage of his strength, durability, and near-immortality by trying his hand at becoming a Bounty Hunter. Built with programming to hunt, fight, and destroy, he could be the ultimate super-soldier. When Kanden received word of a powerful super-weapon in the Alimbic Cluster, he saw a great advantage that he could grasp in his hands. His only goal is to become the ultimate bounty hunter, with no peers. According to his scan, his body is constantly covered in an electromagnetic field as strong as that found in most lightning storms. Gameplay Kanden is first encountered by Samus in the Celestial Archives, after she chases him. After this, Kanden performs the same role as all other Hunters in single player: to fight Samus and rob her of her Octoliths she may have. If she is defeated, Kanden will take Samus's Octoliths, forcing Samus to defeat him to regain the crystals. Kanden's alternate form is the Stinglarva, which is similar to Samus's own Morph Ball other than in shape and weapon. Thanks to a bioengineering experiment where Kanden was combined with genetic material from the galaxy's most lethal predatory insects, he can transform into a small, larva type being. He can detach his stinger, which acts as a Larva Bomb, tracking its nearest enemy. Like with Morph Ball Bombs, by maneuvering the Stinglarva over its own projectile's explosion, it can propel itself. This jump is much higher than a Morph Ball Bomb Jump. Kanden's affinity weapon, the Volt Driver, is mainly electricity. Gameplay wise, the weapon is basically a power beam but with a much more powerful kick. Kanden, when his arm cannon is fully charged, releases an aerobomb that slowly follows his target, similar to a charged Wave Beam shot from Metroid Prime, but much slower. Upon impact with the intended victim, it disrupts the enemy hunter's visor and distorts his or her vision. With his prey disoriented, Kanden can land fast, brutal hits with the rapid fire Volt Driver. He can use several of these charged attacks to distract the opponent, then attack them from behind. Official data .]] Metroid.com "A lab experiment gone awry, Kanden was created to be the ultimate soldier. However, stress from the neural combat encoding sequence was more than Kanden's still-mortal brain could handle, and left him ferocious, deadly and dangerously unpredictable." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual "A lab experiment gone wrong, Kanden was created to be the ultimate soldier, immortal and relentless. He is a ferocious, deadly and dangerously unpredictable Hunter. To prove himself as the finest bounty hunter of them all, he now seeks to attain the ultimate power." ''Nintendo Power'' March 2006 "The subject of a lab experiment gone wrong, Kanden gained incredible strength and keen instinct. But the experiment destroyed Kanden's conscience, leaving only a cold-blooded killer. Kanden can transform into an insect whose tail can home in on an enemy and explode on contact." Logbook entry ''Brawl'' Trophy .]] ''"A bounty hunter seeking the ultimate power--the secrets of the Alimbics--on a savage planet in a far corner of space. Kanden is the result of a failed lab experiment meant to create invisible [''sic] soldiers. He seeks the ultimate power to prove himself as the greatest hunter ever. Kanden's weapon is the electrically charged Volt Driver."'' DS Metroid Prime: Hunters Sticker *'Kanden' Metroid Prime Hunters - Slash Resistance +15 (All) Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kanden appears as a sticker and a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The trophy description erroneously mentions that Kanden was an experiment in creating invisible soldiers (despite him not having any such ability), though this is most likely a typo that meant to say "invincible." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Kanden is a Novice class Support Spirit. When equipped alongside a Primary Spirit with at least one available support slot, Kanden grants the Electric Resist ↑ skill, referencing his electric Volt Driver as well as possibly referencing the electromagnetic field that covers his body. Kanden can be unlocked through the Spirit Board, where his Spirit uses Green Samus as a Puppet Fighter. The battle takes place on the Planet Zebes: Brinstar stage, with Psycho Bits (the only Hunters theme included in Ultimate) as the background music. Motion-Sensor Bombs spawn frequently during the battle, and Green Samus will go out of her way to grab and use them whenever possible, most likely referencing Kanden's Larva Bombs. During this Spirit Battle, Kanden is treated as an Attack type, giving him advantage over Grab types and disadvantage against Shield types. Trivia *Along with Samus and Spire, Kanden is one of the three hunters unlocked by default for multiplayer in the game's multiplayer. *Kanden is the first canonically-seen bounty hunter other than Samus in the Metroid series (although other hunters have appeared in the Nintendo Comics System). *Kanden's battle theme is a variation on a single theme used for all other hunters, and Gorea's first phase. The theme that plays during the chase when Samus first encounters Kanden is named Pursuit in an unused list. *The name of Kanden's alternative form, the Stinglarva, may suggest that it has metamorphosis trends similar to the insects that were used to construct the form. *In Spanish, the name of Kanden's race "Enoema" means "fantastic idea, product of simple conception". *The building destroyed in the game's introduction video may have been the "sinister laboratory" where Kanden was created. *It is unknown what organization was responsible for creating Kanden, although both the Space Pirates and the Galactic Federation were known to have engaged in similar bioweapons research. *Kanden is the only bounty hunter to have two unique features added to his affinity weapon (its homing and visor-distortion abilities). *Kanden and Samus Aran are the only two bounty hunters in the series known to have undergone genetic alterations. *Kanden's backstory is nearly identical to that of IG-88, a robotic and equally sociopathic bounty hunter from the "Star Wars" saga; the latter was created in Holowan Laboratories as part of an experiment to create droids capable of human-like thought. Shortly after his activation, IG-88, like Kanden, murdered his creators. Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy and sticker)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Gallery Kanden2.jpg|Official artwork Stinglarva.jpg|The Stinglarva. Mph wpkanden 1600.jpg 20060330134343996.jpg Kanden wp 1024.jpg Kanden wp 1280.jpg MPH Hunters.jpg All hunters.jpg Mph kanden statue.jpg|Unreleased First 4 Figures statue (may have been designed by Goran Sadojevich) DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg PortraitKanden.jpg Mph cover updated.jpg 20060330134020309.jpg Kanden wireframe.jpg Kanden model.jpg Kanden pose 1.jpg Kanden pose 2.jpg Kanden pose 3.jpg File:Kanden Kunitake Aoki.jpg|Kunitake Aoki ru:Канден es:Kanden de:Kanden Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Kanden Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Spirits Category:Extras Category:Ilya Nazarov Category:Bioweapons Category:Alive